Albus in Paris
by Auriane Aldarieen
Summary: Ein kleiner Oneshot bzw. Auszug aus einem Forenrollenspiel. Meine Rolle: Albus Dumbledore.


_Dies hier ist ein kleiner Auszug aus einem Forenrollenspiel (profsnape.de/Zitronenplantage). _

_Meine Rolle des Albus Dumbledore tritt darin relativ wenig auf, da ich nicht viel Zeit habe um mit den anderen Mädels Schritt zu halten. Ich wollte mal etwas Verwirrung und Verwunderung stiften, so kam es zu diesem kleinen Werk. _

_Da Albus im Rollenspiel mehr oder weniger die meiste Zeit nicht "da" ist, beschränkt sich seine Handlung eigentlich darauf ein Rettungsteam für ein paar, in der Zwickmühle steckenden, Ordensmitgliedern zu organisieren. Ich deute das im RP ab und zu durch kleine Beiträge in denen ein anderer Chara von mir Nachrichten bekommt (mehr oder weniger freudig erwartet... :D ) oder eben mit diesem kleinen Ding hier, wo er Remus und Tonks sucht die sich einfach abgesetzt haben. _

_Die Sache ist nicht wirklich ernst zu nehmen, da das Rollenspiel das Raiting M sprengt (Und schon lange keiner der Charakter wirklich mehr von Albus gerettet werden will...), doch da ich auch mal wieder mitmischen wollte, wenn auch nur um zu zeigen das Albus noch lebt, musste ich mir was einfallen lassen das zumindest annähernd in die laufende Story passt. Außerdem wollt ich sowas auch mal schreiben._

_Seid also gnädig mit mir, es ist mein "erstes Mal", zumindest in dieser Form..._

* * *

**Albus in Paris**

_von Auriane02_

Schimpfend lief Albus schnellen Schrittes durch die Straßen von Paris. Aufgrund seiner Lautstärke und seines erstaunlichen Erfindungsreichtums in Sachen Schimpfwörter drehten sich nicht wenige Leute nach ihm um, musterten ihn kurz und wandten sich kopfschüttelnd wieder ab. Einigen ging noch kurz der Gedanke durch den Kopf, wie ein älterer, offensichtlich britischer Gentleman nur so ungehemmt fluchen konnte, bevor sie die kurze Begegnung an der nächsten Ecke auch schon wieder vergessen hatten.

Dumbledores Kollegen hätten ebenso den Kopf geschüttelt, allerdings wahrscheinlich weniger wegen seiner Worte, viel mehr auf Grund seiner Erscheinung.

Entgegen eventuellen Erwartungen wusste Albus ziemlich genau, wie man sich in der Muggelwelt unauffällig kleidet. Dementsprechend hätten wohl sogar die Mitglieder des Ordens leichte Schwierigkeiten gehabt in zu erkennen. Haar und Bart rigoros auf eine schlichte Männerfrisur gekürzt und in einem maßgeschneiderten dunkelgrauen Herrenanzug, bot er nicht das gewohnte Erscheinungsbild.

An einer Straßenecke schaute sich Albus kurz orientierend um und entdeckte schließlich die gesuchte Bushaltestelle. Mit großen Schritten marschierte er darauf zu, studierte dort angekommen kurz den Fahrplan und setzte sich schließlich wartend auf die Bank.

Remus und Tonks würden etwas erleben, wenn er erst bei ihnen angekommen war. So eine kindische Idee, einfach ohne Hinweise für einen romantischen Kurztrip nach Paris zu verschwinden. Unerreichbar für den Notfall, geschweige denn überhaupt jemandem mitzuteilen wo sie waren. Unverantwortlich in Zeiten wie diesen! Gut, noch vor ein paar Tagen deutete nichts auf einen Notfall hin, doch im Krieg mit Voldemort musste man mit so etwas rechnen und konnte sich nicht einfach aus einer Laune heraus verdrücken…

Albus war wirklich ärgerlich.

Allerdings schwand dieser Ärger doch ein bisschen, als er daran dachte, was er auf der Suche nach den beiden inzwischen alles so erlebt hatte. Es stahl sich sogar sein berühmtes Lächeln, inklusive der blitzenden blauen Augen hinter der Brille, auf die Lippen.

Ein Blick auf seine elegante Armbanduhr verriet ihm, dass er noch mindestens 15 Minuten warten musste, bis sein Bus kam, Gelegenheit zum Verschnaufen und zum Gedanken ordnen. Er hatte durchaus Verständnis für Remus und Tonks, doch trotzdem legte er sich ein paar ungefährliche, aber unangenehme Flüche für sie bereit. Derartige Unvernunft konnte er nicht tolerieren. Oder besser gesagt, sollte er nicht tolerieren.

Er verstand die beiden ja… dass sie mal etwas Zeit für sich brauchten, fern von den täglichen Sorgen… er verstand sogar sehr gut!

Glucksend blitzte kurz ein Grinsen auf.

Er war auch einmal jung gewesen. Das war zwar lange her, aber trotzdem eine Tatsache. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass sich Erinnerungen hervortaten, die seit ewigen Zeiten völlig unbeachtet in seinem Verstand geschlummert hatten.

Dies war nicht der Richtige Zeitpunkt um in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen!

Er blickte auf und sah die Straße vor ihm rauf und runter, um sich ab zu lenken.

Die Autos brausten vorbei oder warteten an der Ampel, auf den Gehsteigen hasteten die Menschen, Zauberer und Muggel, mit gesenkten Köpfen geschäftig an ihm vorüber.

Ohja, der eine oder andere Magier, den er vom Sehen kannte, war an ihm vorbei gegangen, ohne dass er selbst erkannt worden war. Merlin sei dank!

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Straße fiel ihm eine kleine rothaarige Frau auf. Sie ging ebenfalls schnell, doch nicht ganz so energisch wie die anderen. In ihrem dunklen Hosenanzug und dem schwarzen Mantel, den sie offen darüber trug wirkte sie distanziert, doch ihre bleiche weiche Haut und der Gesichtsausdruck, der freilich nur schwer zu erkennen war, deuteten durchaus auch Verletzlichkeit an.

Dumbledore schnaubte. Für einen Moment hatte sie ihn an jemanden aus seiner Vergangenheit erinnert.

Hätte er nicht wegen dem Werwolf und der Morphmagierin vorhin nicht einen kurzen Ausflug dorthin gemacht, wäre ihm die Ähnlichkeit jetzt gar nicht aufgefallen.

Die kleine Rothaarige, die eben weit vorne aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand, erinnerte ihn an Aurelia Steiner. Aurelia…

Dumbledore fasste sich an die Stirn. Gottverdammt, war das lange her!

Mit ihr verband er einige angenehme Erinnerungen, ...um es harmlos auszudrücken.

Aurelia hatte er auf Hogwarts schon gekannt, doch erst Jahre nach ihrem Abschluss waren sich die beiden wieder begegnet und hatten die zuerst flüchtige Bekanntschaft in eine heftige Affäre umgewandelt. Aurelia war ebenfalls nicht sehr groß gewesen und ihre roten Haare hätte man als Ausdruck ihres Temperamentes sehen können. Bei Merlin, was hatte er mit ihr gestritten und auch gelacht!

Alles an Aurelia war heftig gewesen. Ihre Augen, ihr Mund und der Sex mit ihr.

Albus lachte bei dieser Erinnerung auf. Es lag wohl am Flair der Stadt der Liebe, dass er diese Gedanke nicht mehr so einfach loswurde.

Aber warum nicht erinnern?

Sie hatten sich an diesem Abend wieder einmal gestritten. Aurelia warf sogar mit ihrem Weinglas nach ihm, das, nachdem er es mit einer wischenden Handbewegung abgelenkt hatte, an der Wand zerschellte.

Sie hatte geschrieen und ihn als arroganten Bastard beschimpft, bis er wortlos mit großen Schritten auf sie zugegangen war, sie an den Schultern packte und sie fast besinnungslos küsste.

Ihre Hände flogen nach oben, um ihn bei den Haaren zu packen. Sie riss ihn schmerzhaft daran zurück und fauchte ihn an.

„Denk bloß nicht, dass das Thema schon vom Tisch ist…"

Sie drückte seinen Kopf wieder zu sich herab, um ihn ungestüm weiter zu küssen. Im Rückwärtsgang und blind für den Weg, weil zu beschäftigt, stießen sie an den Möbeln entlang ins Schlafzimmer ihrer kleinen Wohnung.

Dort angekommen stieß sie den jungen Albus rücklings aufs Bett und zog sich im selben Atemzug mit einer fließenden Bewegung ihre Bluse über den Kopf.

Heftig atmend starrten sich die beiden kurz an, bevor Aurelia sich auf Albus setze und ihm sein Hemd runter riss. Ihre Wut war zwar etwas verraucht, doch das verlangsamte ihr Tempo nicht, denn die Wut war einer berauschenden Erregung gewichen.

Auch Albus schnaufte heftig. Der Anblick dieser absolut bezaubernden Furie vor ihm, die ihn gleich in seine Einzelteile zerlegen würde, machte ihn gewaltig an. Er richtete sich auf und stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen, um sie wieder zu küssen. Etwas weniger heftig, aber von zärtlich war immer noch keine Rede.

Als Aurelia ihn wieder etwas weniger heftig als vorhin bei den Haaren packte und seinen Hals hinabküsste, keuchte er. Sie ging dazu über, ihn leicht zu beißen und sofort besänftigend mit der Zunge darüber zu streichen.

Er verlagerte das Gewicht auf einen Arm, um mit der freien Hand an ihre Brust zu fassen und diese zu verwöhnen. Dadurch kurzzeitig überrascht hielt Aurelia kurz mit ihrer süßen Folter inne. Doch nicht lange und sie nahm ihre Tätigkeit wieder auf und bahnte sich den Weg immer weiter abwärts. Da sie sich damit irgendwann Albus´ Reichweite in dieser Situation entzog, stützte dieser sich wieder auf beide Arme auf und ließ den Kopf seufzend nach hinten fallen.

Aurelia spielte nicht lange herum. Zielbewusst rutschte sie mit ihrem Hintern weiter nach hinten auf seine Oberschenkel, fast bis zu den Knien. Ihre Hände, die sich, nachdem sie die Haare losgelassen hatten, in seine Flanken gekrallt hatten, strichen zuerst aufreizend leicht und dann fester über die Beule seiner Hose.

Auf sein gekrächztes „Lia… ah…", grinste sie grimmig und sie öffnete die Hose.

Sie keuchte selbst auf als sie seine Hosen nach unten zog und sein Phallus herausschnellte.

Ohne weitere Vorwarnung nahm sie seine Erektion in den Mund und malträtierte diese genau so, wie sie es auf dem Weg dahin mit seinem Körper gemacht hatte. Saugend und zwischendurch auch beißend trieb sie ihn grimmig und unerbittlich auf den Höhepunkt zu.

„Lia..! Bei Merlin, Lia ich halt das nicht lang genug… aus…", protestierte Albus keuchend.

Sie ließ nicht nach.

„Lia!" rief er verzweifelt.

Aurelia merkte, dass er es ernst meinte, und genau in dem Moment, als seine Hoden sich zusammenzogen und er empört aufstöhnte, ließ sie von ihm ab, packte mit der einen Hand seinen Penis und drückte mit dem Daumen der anderen fest und energisch am Ende des Schaftes, an der Wurzel, knapp über dem Hodensack zu.

Albus´ Hände krallten sich in die Laken, während er sich ergeben stöhnend und seufzend dem Höhepunkt hingab.

Mit blitzenden Augen und die Hände immer noch fest zupackend und -drückend, beobachtete Aurelia ihn.

Nachdem sein Orgasmus abgeebbt war, wollte er sich etwas vorwurfsvoll an sie wenden, unterbrach sich allerdings selbst, noch bevor er angefangen hatte, als er seine Freundin erblickte, die noch immer seine überraschend steife Männlichkeit in der Hand hielt und in hinterhältig angrinste.

„Was zum…?", stammelte er.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue und meinte: „Überrascht?", dann grinste wie wieder.

Sie nahm den Daumen langsam vom Druckpunkt und die andere Hand streichelte langsam über den zuckenden Penis. Bevor sie sich mit ihrem Mund wieder darüber schob, meinte sie noch beiläufig:

„Kleiner Trick… Keine Ejakulation…Es kann weiter gehen…"

Albus wollte noch etwas sagen doch wieder kamen keine Worte aus seinem Mund. Er wurde von der nun vorherrschenden Zärtlichkeit seiner Partnerin abgelenkt.

Das anschließende Liebesspiel war sehr viel langsamer und ausdauernder, es zog sich die halbe Nacht.

Der Albus Dumbledore der Gegenwart schreckte hoch als er merkte dass der Bus vorgefahren war. Erleichtert darüber das ihn in seinem Alter so leicht nichts mehr aus der Ruhe brachte, nickte er dem jungen Mann, der sich von ihm unbemerkt ebenfalls auf die Bank gesessen hatte, zu und stieg in den Bus. Mit einem Platz am Fenster konnte er noch einmal einen Blick auf den jungen Mann im hellen Anzug und einer Pralinenschachtel in der Hand werfen.

Mit einem Ruck fuhr der Bus an und Albus dachte an sein Ziel. Er würde nachsichtig sein, aber trotzdem konnten Remus und Tonks was erleben. Er schmunzelte.

* * *

Ein kleines Review? 


End file.
